


even if rain falls, the ground doesn't harden

by wisteriapinetree



Category: Johnny's Jr.
Genre: #MariBerpuisi, Gen, niatnya mau semi-surealis tapi nggak bisa ya sudah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/wisteriapinetree
Summary: Koki menerima sebaris surat—angin yang membawanya ke sini: pos udara berletak satu jengkal di luar jendela kamar. #MariBerpuisi





	even if rain falls, the ground doesn't harden

**Author's Note:**

> **Semua tokoh di sini, kembali lagi, milik Tuhan YME. Cerita ini hanya fiksi yang hanya meminjam nama, tidak ada maksud mengotori nama baik. Tidak ada juga keuntungan materi yang didapat.**

**_Ketika gagak putih, bangau hitam:_ **  
**_Tujuh warna yang menjembatani langit adalah pena._**  
**_Yang bahkan tiada butuh dedaun kuning pun pelepah kayu._**

**_Untuk kautulisi ia rindu._ **

**_Setiup angin biar menghantarnya percuma._**  
**_Telusur jalan sejauh-jauh._**  
**_Sampai tempat tuju kehendakmu, seperti anak-anak semut yang terpencar suruhan ratu._**

_._

_._

_._

_“Apa kabarmu?”_

.

* * *

.

Sepucuk amplop putih, yang intensitas murninya agak pudar oleh kuning dan kerutan-kerutan layu pada keempat sudut. Pagi hari beranjak siang, jangkauan terik mentari memanjang. Entitas yang tadi membawa surat untuknya sama sekali tidak mengucap salam sebelum berbalik, terbang menuju arah yang alam tetapkan.

Seperti bulan jatuh dalam ribaan; Koki tersenyum, membalas tawa godaan dan ucapan selamat dari sang langit biru membentang menaung setiap jejak biotik mikro, biotik makro, abiotik, atas satu pucuk siratan kalimat rindu.

>  “Apa kabarmu?”

Pada akhirnya hanya angin yang membawa pesan, tersusun rapi berbungkus amplop sederhana berupa debu-debu dari semua tempat yang ia lalui, kian lama kian tebal, kian jauh kian tebal, dituntun matahari waktu siang dan gugusan bintang waktu malam sebagai penunjuk jalan sampai tujuan: pos udara berletak satu jengkal di luar jendela kamar.

Serbuk-serbuk bebungaan menguar tersapu angin yang kembali pergi menjauh—Koki memandangi sang amplop putih pucat berkerut, membalik; di sana pula tersemat stempel asing, ada potret pemandangan penuh cahaya pada pantai tepi lautan, lautan yang entahlah persisnya di mana. Koki tidak pernah merasakan lembut pasir-pasir corak warna krim itu di telapak kakinya bila ia berjalan-jalan sebentar tanpa sandal.

Kemudian dari gunduk-gundukan campur kabut dan debu (—meskipun Koki sudah akan tahu, yang menitip sebaris kalimat lewat cara terlampau lama: angin pengantar dari pos udara satu ke pos udara dua. Ia menantinya sejak dahulu), nama itu menguar: _Wataru Vasayegh_.

Huruf _eigo_ tersambung, bukan _hiragana, katakana,_ tidak ada _kanji_ untuk nama depan. Koki tersenyum lembut. Barangkali memang waktu sudah berlalu begitu jauh, begitu cepat tanpa disadarinya sejak terakhir kali mereka memandang mata satu sama lain dengan sangat halus sesaat sebelum kata-kata itu terucap secara nyata, terlalu jelas sampai-sampai ekor pada huruf terakhirnya kian meruncing menusuk sesuatu di akalnya. Satu hal yang tetap bisa Koki syukuri hanyalah bagaimana si pengirim masih menitip pesan atas nama depannya—nama yang besar kemungkinan tidak akan ia gunakan di sebuah negeri seberang sana.

>  “Apa kabarmu?”

Isi surat terbuka oleh kerikan jangkrik memanjang kuat seperti seutas tali, menarik amplop udara yang dibawa sang angin, menyisakan kertas buatan dari pecahan debu dan kabut troposfer.

.

* * *

.

_Aku harap aku tidak akan menyesal._

_Mungkin aku juga._

_Kita sama._

_“Yah, bagaimana lagi. Kau yang membuat keputusan. Teruslah berhati-hati. Aku akan cemas.”_

_“Terima kasih. Terhubung denganmu sama sekali bukanlah hal yang harus aku sesali.” — **“Ada yang kau inginkan dariku?”**_

_._

_._

_._

_(Aku di sini, seperti ribu arti.)_

**_(Mahkota bunga ceri.)_ **  
**_Aku mengepak dengan sayap diseru cahaya._ **

**_(Debur ombak pengikis karang.)_ **  
**_Aku acap-acap berbuih, terdampar._ **

**_(Daun merah kering jalanan.)_ **  
**_Aku tersapu sisanya dari tepian._ **

**_(Salju, tetes bekunya.)_ **  
**_Aku melebur bersama angin, hilang bersama hujan._ **

**_Berapa rumput sudah layu dalam satu siklus masa?_ **

**_(Di akhir cerita, semua akan tiada.)_ **

_._

_._

_._

_“Apa kabarmu?”_

.

* * *

.

_“Apa kabarmu?”_

Kalimat itu tersenyum, manis, pada Koki.

**“Apa kabarmu?”**

Satu kalimat tanya, dan Koki merasa begitu saja sesak. Perpisahan selalu berjalan terlalu cepat.

.

* * *

.

_Ke mana?_

_Jangan cari aku._

_._

_._

_._

**_“Jangan cari aku._ **  
**_Jangan juga awan yang pernah menangis di atas kelabu._**  
**_Kau lihat, pelangi jangka itu meleleh bersama salju._**  
**_Dia pecah dengan uir-uir terusir sapu._ **

**_Jangan cari aku._ **  
**_Jangan juga jalan pulang kita yang dulu._ **  
**_Mengadu ujung jarumlah ibarat menunggu._**  
**_Ia menabur biji di atas batu.”_**

**_Adalah juga waktu itu, lambaian tangan bisu._ **

_._

_._

_._

_“Tapi, aku—”_

.

* * *

.

Mereka bertemu di awal musim panas dalam suatu waktu yang usianya masih begitu belia, bagaikan biji yang belum mekar berbunga—aroma serbuk sakura masih tersisa di udara, terkadang satu atau dua kali menyapu silia-silia dinding dalam penghidu. Sapaan pertama ialah dua pekan setelahnya, pada sebuah senja, tapi saat langit biru masih tetap terlihat biru disertai awan berhambur angin.

Garis takdir itu mustahil untuk ia intip sejak awal. Koki tidak pernah mau menanggung perasaan seperti ini, dari dulu, jika ia tahu seperti apa wujud akhir kisah yang telah ditetapkan padanya.

Namun setengah dekade adalah waktu yang cepat, sangat cepat, terlalu cepat untuk sebuah perpisahan; bunga itu baru saja dengan indahnya perlahan mekar, Koki hanya ingin (meski masa, takdir, nasib, terus beputar, tapi,) kelopaknya tidak akan layu digerogoti sang waktu.

_“Ada yang kau inginkan dariku?”_

_“Nanti kirim aku surat—terdengar kuno, ya? Kalau tidak lewat pengantar surat internasional, bagaimana dengan pos udara?”_

(Bukankah perkataan itu sudah _sangat_ lama?)

Matahari tenggelam. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja, padahal tadi masih pagi. Tidak ada balas kata-kata yang cepat-cepat disiapkan setelahnya. Ah, lagipula angin tadi sudah berlalu secepat—angin; ya. Surat balasan tidak akan bisa dikirin sekarang juga, apakah mungkin, harus menanti setengah tahun sampai pusaran angin yang sama kembali menyapa?

Koki menutup mata, pelan.

.

* * *

.

 **_Sungguh, mana bisa kau menggantung harap pada bintang-bintang yang kadang melaju, kadang membeku?_ **  
**_Walau sudah patah sayap bertongkat paruh; patah tongkat bertelekan._ **

**_Bukankah kau tahu awan membangun dinding pengisolasi negeri?_ **

**_Kenapa pengantar surat dapat membawa ia ke sini?_ **

**_Demi apakah juga mata itu sedetik menutup, waktu salam dari seberang tiba lewat pos udara, menunggu balasmu yang akan kembali angin sampaikan?_ **

**_Ketika bulan nanti menjejak_ , _biar ia saja yang mewakiliku bersajak._**  
**_Bahwa sudah terban bumimu tempat berpijak._ **

**_(Meski hujan, tanah tak menguat.)_ **

_._

_._

_._

_“Aku._

_Masih._

_Menunggumu.”_

.

* * *

.

Ketika Koki membuka matanya kembali, bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

 _“Apa kabarmu?”_ —kertas debu di tangannya mulai layu.

Jendela kamar terbuka; angin memekik permisi dari kejauhan untuk melintas: angin yang sama seperti angin yang mengantar satu baris rindu padanya bertahun-tahun lampau, tapi Koki tidak menitahnya berhenti agar sejenak menunggu ia menulis balasan pesan, mengirim balik ke seberang. Langit biru terisak gegoakan, selama air hilir, selama gagak hitam, seterusnya.

Seakan tahu angin di turun naik; Koki menggenggam kabut, menangkap awan, biar tidak terhempas oleh tangisan angkasa yang panjang tungkai hitam. Dengan bagai orang ombak, ia menggapai pena.

“Aku baik-baik saja. Pulanglah—kalau benar di sini tempat pulangmu.”

(Ke langit tak sampai, ke bumi tak nyata, surat balasan itu hanya tercoret di ujung akal.)

-00-

**Author's Note:**

> even if rain falls, the ground doesn't harden / ame futtemo chi katamaranai; adalah bentuk kebalikan dari peribahasa “ame futte chi katamaru (seseorang bisa menjadi semakin kuat setelah diterpa kesulitan)”


End file.
